The 13th Doctor's First Adventure
by highanimalhouse
Summary: Contains spoilers from Twice Upon A Time about the new Doctor.


**The following is fan fiction based on the ending of the recent Christmas special. NOTE: I have no issue at all with Jodie Whittaker being the 13** **th** **Doctor and she will be terrific. It's just the show runner – Chris Chibnall – I don't have much faith in to actually have something decent for her or for anyone on the show or for any of the stories to be halfway decent.**

The doctor, having regenerated, falls out of her TARDIS. She watches it as a fire bellows out through the TARDIS and it dematerializes in front of her.

With nothing to brace her fall, she crashes against a roof and lands on a couch.

Graham, 58, just got home from work. He works as a mid-level employee for a government agency in the U.K. His days are spent staring at forms, stamping APPROVED as instructed and according to his knowledge of policies and procedures for U.K. Assets as it relates to councils and estates. Nothing glamorous about the job whatsoever. In a former life, he was a singer in a failed rock band and tried to appear on a few BBC programmes that no one watched except for his mum and that neighbor girl he fancied but soon got married when she came back from America.

Hearing a loud crash, Graham gets up from his recliner and treks up stairs. He sees a woman lying on the couch.

"Do you mind explaining this to me?" shouts Graham as he looks up and points to the roof. "How did you get here?"

The woman, who is The Doctor, sits up and brushes herself off. "It can all easily be explained. I am The Doctor."

"Well, Doctor, can you fix a roof?"

"No, I'm afraid I can't."

"Do you have any money to fix the roof?"

"No, I don't have any money on me."  
"Well, can you fetch the money to fix the roof?"

"I'm not the fetching type."

Graham, exasperated, runs his hands through his hair, and is at a loss of words. The Doctor clears her throat and sees the roof and lets out a nervous laugh.

"Do you have anything to eat? Finger cakes perhaps?"

"You just crashed through my roof, you don't have any money, and you're asking me if I have anything to eat? I ought to call the police on you."

"Well, after I regenerate, I get hungry..."  
"Regenerate?"

"Yes, it's a process that all Time Lords go through when they acquire a new physical form..."

Graham holds his hand up as the Doctor continues about the Time Lords of Gallifrey and their regeneration process...

"Hold on, hold on, let's start at the beginning. You crash through my roof. How?"

The Doctor looks around and begins to walk around Graham's flat. "Well, I fell out of my ship, the TARDIS."

"TARDIS."

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can take you anywhere you want to go...and you'll be home in time for tea."

"Sounds like a load of bollocks, but go on."

"Anyway, I saw my ship catch fire after I pressed a button..."

"...well, there's your trouble." as Graham sighs, looking up at the roof.

"...and I fell out of the ship. And that brought me here. And I'll be glad to do what I can on the roof – it's no problem at all. I always try to be nice and never fail to be kind. And never eat pears. They're squishy."

"Yeah...I can't say I'm a fan of pears myself. So...you aren't from here and you don't have any money. You from Yorkshire?"

"What's Yorkshire?" asks the Doctor.

"Nevermind." says Graham.

Suddenly, a beeping noise comes from a device in the Doctor's coat pocket. She pulls it out and looks at it a bit.

"According to my sonic screwdriver, we have 42 minutes to find the TARDIS."

"Why 42 minutes?"

"Well, if we don't find it, it will dematerialize forever. It's somewhere near here. Do you have a fire extinguisher?"

"Yes, in my car boot, but can your sonic screwdriver put out a fire or maybe more importantly – REPAIR MY ROOF?" bellows Graham.

"No, I have to adjust it to start that process" says the Doctor matter of factly.

"What are you a doctor of again?" asks Graham.

"I am The Doctor. I don't have any degrees, at least not on your planet."

Graham just nods as both go to his car. He reaches his cupboard before leaving and tosses the Doctor a bag of finger cakes and shakes his head as he locks up the flat and unlocks his car. "You sit in the backseat. I don't want your sonic screwdriver to turn me into an ostrich or something."

"If I had a mind to do that, I would have done that by now. You never told me your name."

Graham takes a gulp in his throat. He knows by her tone that the Doctor means what she said. "Graham," as he starts the car.

They drive along in complete silence.

"Turn on the radio," says the Doctor.

"No," says Graham curtly.

The Doctor uses her sonic screwdriver and turns it on anyway. A Justin Beaver song is playing.

"What is that dreadful racket?" asks the Doctor as Graham turns it off.

"I like top 40 radio – it keeps me young. I think. I'm not completely clueless as to what these kids listen to."

The Doctor nods, "I see."

"What? You think I'm out of touch?"

"I'm over 800 years old so you can't be too out of touch."

Graham does a double take, '800?" A smoke stack is seen in the sky. "There it is," says the Doctor.

Graham stops the car and opens the boot and the Doctor gets out and gets the fire extinguisher. She runs inside the TARDIS and sprays the extinguisher everywhere. A woman named Yasmin stands there on her cellphone.

"OK, no worries, some random lady just showed up with this bloke with a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire inside an old-fashioned call box. You have a good evening yourself" as Yasmin hangs up.

Graham walks up to Yasmin, "Hi I'm Graham, thank you."

"Do you know her?" as Yasmin points to the Doctor.  
"No, I just met her tonight. She crashed through my roof. She says this is her spaceship. A TARDIS. Time And Relative Donuts In Sheffield. Or something."

"Yeah well, her TARDIS killed my dog." says Yasmin as her former companion's legs are sticking out.

"You hear that Doctor? It's not just me you owe something."

The Doctor comes back outside and looks down.

"Oh that? That's easy."

She aims the sonic screwdriver at the former dog and points in a different direction. The dog reappears and runs toward Yasmin.

Graham, shocked, look at the TARDIS then at the dog. "What? How? Can you do that to my roof?"


End file.
